A Work in Progress
by TheOriginalPickle
Summary: She only wanted to fix him. Severus/Ginny. Rated T for the moment but the rating is subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

_"It has happened," she told the silent staffroom. "A student has been taken by the monster, Right into the chamber itself."_

_Professor Flitwick let out a squeal. Professor Sprout clapped her hands over her mouth. Snape gripped the back of a chair very hard and said, "How can you be sure?"_

Severus had already looked into McGonagall's mind. Little Ginny Weasley had been snatched. He couldn't explain it but he had an uncharacteristic…fascination with her. She was shy and timid, but behind her eyes he could see a fire in those chocolate orbs.

A Weasley, but unlike the others, she was not obnoxious or trouble causing. She kept to herself mostly.

She reminded him a great deal of himself. She didn't appear to have any friends and always chose to work alone. He couldn't see why, he could see an extremely sociable person bursting to come out.

And a most curious thing, she would always give him a smile when leaving his class. Even if he took 100 points away and verbally abused her, there was something that made her smile at him every day. He never smiled back, truth be told he was convinced he couldn't anymore. And the way she smiled, sad but understanding like she saw all he'd been through and related to it. But, what a preposterous notion, how could a first year girl possibly relate to his horrors he would think.

His fascination was in no way sinister, though. Severus was a man of honor, despite rumors to the contrary. He wasn't attracted to her; there was just a certain magnetism he couldn't describe.

The news of her kidnapping struck him hard. He wasn't going to just let her leave, not without knowing what the power she held over him was. Though, he could do nothing, he had no knowledge of where the Chamber was, let alone how to get inside. He would just have to put it in fates hands and hope to Merlin she came back unharmed.

A/N: Yes, this WILL be a Severus/Ginny story, just later on. The italicized section was from Chamber of Secrets, page 293, where I got the inspiration for this story. This was just the prologue, the next chapter will be in Ginny's 7th year. I'll try to keep the A/Ns down or completely gone in the future. Gomen.


	2. Chapter 2

"I've snapped, I've officially snapped!" An emotional Ginny Weasley made her way in Professor Snape's room. She slammed the door, making the portraits swing and the glass jars rattle. Snape looked over his paper and smirked.

"And what seems to be the problem?" He asked.

"N.E.W.T.'s, I can't do it!" Her hair looked like a hurricane had hit, and her clothes were in complete disarray. Snape almost laughed. These kind of things happened at least once a week since her second year. Ginny had always seemed to come to him with her problems. You could say he was her own personal counselor for everything. He always seemed to be able to quell her fears and ease them away. Probably because he was the only one who could properly understand.

"Well, Miss Weasley, I beg to differ, because as you and I both know your brother passed, and let's just say, ahem, he wasn't the brightest crayon in the box." She looked up through her stress-induced tears and gave a watery smile. He always seemed to be able to make her smile, no matter what.

"Now, let's see what's giving you trouble," he put out his hand to take the paper, Ginny suddenly looked ashamed.

"Never mind! I just got stressed, I know what it is!" She said quickly.

"Miss Weasley." Snape spoke in a warning tone that clearly said "Hand it over" She slowly inched toward his desk and gave it to him. He read the page quickly and promptly started laughing. If she didn't love hearing his laughter so much she would have been angry with him. But it was so seldom that he did, she couldn't help but smile.

"Name two ingredients in the Polyjuice potion," He read the paper aloud "Miss Weasley, please, you could have answered this in your 3rd year, or have I failed you as a teacher?"

"No, sir!" She couldn't bear to think that she made him think he was a bad teacher. He smirked again.

"It's quite alright. Come, I'll make some tea and you can calm down a bit." She followed him into his office, sat down and sighed.

"I'm really sorry," she began "You must think I'm a huge twit."

"Miss Weasley, you are not a twit, now tell me what is really bothering you, because I know you could take N.E.W.T's in your sleep." Snape told her.

"You have too much faith in me," she said, avoiding telling him. She took a sip of tea that had been conjured before her and looked over the rim. Snape's face said "Stop evading my questions." She sighed heavily, hating to be so sensitive and girly in front of him.

"Harry broke up with me," she said quickly and quietly, Snape looked shocked for a moment then cleared his throat, this really wasn't in his job description.

"Well, I…" he began, but Ginny's babbling cut him off.

"But I don't care, it doesn't even matter, I never got to see him anyways, and you know I rather like being single!" She was cut off by Snape's hand on her mouth.

"Sh, Miss Weasley, it's quite alright to feel sad about breaking up. How long has it been now since you started dating him?" Snape looked slightly uncomfortable, Ginny wanted to laugh.

"About a year and a half," she replied.

"Ah, yes, I remember now, you came in here practically singing and dancing…It was disgusting," He said with mock seriousness. She laughed as she remembered his face.

"Oh professor, you and I both know you were just jealous you'd have to share me!" She giggled. Snape justshook hi s head and smiled. Truth be told he had been. Ginny was the only one person who went to visit him because she genuinely wanted to talk to him, and he hadn't wanted to lose that just yet. And he had thought once she started dating Harry she would come to see him less and less. As it happened, she seemed to come more to escape Harry's over protectiveness.

"Well, you were too good for him anyways," he said. Ginny blushed.

"I don't really mind all that much, I think it this was coming for a long time," she said.

"Oh? And why is that?" He asked.

"Well, we've been getting farther and farther apart and plus I…" She broke off blushing again. Snape's curiosity grew.

"And you what?" He asked, eyes boring into her.

"And I'm attracted to someone else, and Harry realized it" Ginny cringed, he was going to know! Way to go numbskull! But quite the opposite train of thought was going on in Snape's mind. 'Figures, out of one bad relationship and into another with some other git.' He thought.

"And are you going to tell me who?" He inquired softly. She strategically checked her watch.

"Um, I can't, I have to go its late!" She stumbled over herself as she hurried from his room.

'Very interesting,' he thought 'She doesn't keep things from me' This unnerved him . He checked his watch. 7:30. Perhaps he had said something to upset her. He hoped he hadn't, it would hurt him to not have these chats with her. Though most times trifle, and beyond the both of them, he wasn't ready to not talk to her. He had to get these thoughts out of his mind, so he began grading papers. 'I'm probably just imagining it.'

On the other side of the castle, Ginny stopped running, panting for air.

'IDIOT! He is almost twenty years older than you! You have to stay away. You'll jeopardize his career and he'll never forgive you if you try anything!' Ginny screamed at herself. She crumpled to the floor. The 

ache that she developed every time she left Severus ('Severus,' she scoffed at herself 'You can't call him that, you're just a student') came then. And she couldn't help it, she began to cry.

"Why couldn't I love Harry instead," She whimpered softly.

A/N How many time can I say I'm sorry? For the life of me I didn't know where to take this story, I think I tried every possible scenario and nothing fit. So I took a break for a week….then I week turned into a month, then a few months and here we are. I'M NOT DEAD. I AM going to finish this determined Tell me if this is terrible, you deserve to bash me up a little bit.


End file.
